


相性一百问

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 《20's》现实背景梦想电台特别招待席with龙俊亨！
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1 请问您的名字？

🐏“大家好，我是Hi...啊，不用说这么详细吧？我是梁耀燮”

🐲“内（看镜头）大家好，我是龙俊亨，很高兴见到大家”

🐏“（笑）太官方了”

2 年龄是？

🐲“今年三十一”

🐏“今年三十岁（笑）我明明只比你小半个月来的”

🐲“（笑）但是严格来算差着十年呢，80年后和90年后”

🐏“说的也是，龙老爷爷（大笑）”

3 性别是？

🐏“（挑眉）一看就是男性啊”

🐲“内，是男性”

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？

🐏“（插嘴）但是俊亨有叫过我老公，这样一来在同性关系里是不是也能算做女性了（大笑）”

🐲“（笑，打了下🐏）就是男性（看镜头）看吧，我就是这样软弱的性格”

🐏“（笑）我也就是这样，有点强势，喜欢欺负他吧”

🐲“马甲，就是个小混混（笑）”

🐏“才不是啊（笑）”

5 对方的性格？

🐲“刚刚不是说了嘛，小混混性格（笑）”

🐏“（笑）就是软弱的胆小鬼嘛（突然正色）但其实不是那样，是很温柔的性格，即使很微小的地方也会为对方考虑”

🐲“（点头）总之就是会想很多，庸人自扰的性格”

🐏“有时候看起来太有负担了，温柔得让人想哭，也说不上是好事还是坏事（笑）不过很感谢他这么细致倒是真的，很大程度上弥补了我的不足”

🐲“（惊讶）怎么一开始就这么真挚啊（笑）耀燮xi真要说的话...”

🐏“（笑）‘耀燮xi’，不用这么官方的啊”

🐲“（笑）那就直接叫‘耀燮’了？”

🐏“叫老公也可以（大笑）”

🐲“（轻推）耀燮啊，就是很...治愈？的性格。因为做什么都很出色，偶尔不出色的时候倒也很可爱，总之让人感觉很治愈吧”

🐏“这是什么形容啊（笑）”

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

🐏“这个得想一下才行了...（看🐲）07？还是08？在公司，前公司”

🐲“（点头）07，好像...是秋天吧？你和斗俊起光一起，我们四个人第一次见面”

7 对对方的第一印象？

🐲“小矮子（笑）”

🐏“（笑，作势要打）这个我真的有点记不清了，不过应该就是面瘫冷都男一类的吧（笑）和现在反差可真大啊”

🐲“你在这一点上倒是一直都没怎么变（笑）”

🐏“（笑，打一下）”

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

🐏“嗯...都蛮喜欢的吧，俊亨真的很好啊”

🐲“（手捂嘴）这么直接嘛（扇风）那我其实也...都还，就，不错......”

🐏“（挑眉）总觉得你答得很勉强啊”

🐲“因为讨厌的时候比较多（笑）”

9 讨厌对方哪一点？

🐏“应该是没什么，讨厌他的话早就揍扁他了（笑，看🐲）不是说很讨厌我嘛，这次可以尽情说说了（手做话筒状伸过去）”

🐲“（假装思考）从哪里说起比较好呢...耀燮啊，真的是太吵了，怎么有人说话比唱歌声还大（笑）然后脾气又很坏，动不动就骂人，特别凶”

🐏“呀，不要做下去了，现在就出门打一架吧（笑）”

🐲“（指）你看，脾气真的坏吧？而且还很小气，还容易敏感，还很孩子气...”

🐏“这么讨厌我当初为什么还要表白啊（笑）”

🐲“（笑，看🐏）因为太可爱了，一看脸就会忘掉讨厌的地方。...哎，我刚刚说了什么来着？”

🐏“（笑，对镜头指）非常油嘴滑舌的龙俊亨xi，真的很讨厌呢”

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

🐏“还是那句话，觉得不好早就揍扁了”

🐲“（笑）害怕被揍扁，所以只好说还不错了”

11 您怎么称呼对方？

🐏“通常就俊亨，有时候会叫俊喵”

🐲“他经常在喝醉之后叫我俊喵。然后心情烦躁的时候叫龙，吵架的时候就喊全名...那时候真的很凶”

🐏“啊...‘龙俊亨！’这样的吗”

🐲“就是啊，很吓人的（轻拍）”

🐏“那你要努力不惹我生气才行啊（笑）”

🐲“学学我（看镜头）我生气的时候也不喊他全名的”

🐏“（点头）这倒是，好像这么久以来都是‘耀索比’‘耀索叭’这样叫的（顿一下）啊，还有‘老公’（大笑）”

🐲“（笑）就一次而已，该过去了”

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

🐲“‘老公’（笑）”

🐏“你确定吗（笑）那我可叫了...老公啊”

🐲“（手捂嘴）还是算了，俊亨就很好了”

🐏“我也是，叫名字就很满足了”

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

🐲“羊嘛？因为羊耀燮”

🐏“我可不会说是龙的。猪吧，因为懒得要死（大笑）”

🐲“（轻拍）不行，给我换一个”

🐏“好好，我认真说...其实比较像猫咪，懒懒的，又很粘人，还有点傲娇（笑）毕竟是俊喵嘛”

🐲“这还差不多。耀燮的话...兔子吧，就很爱动也很可爱。啊，还有之前演唱会上戴兔耳帽的样子，就是兔子没错了”

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

🐲“歌”

🐏“（同时）声带。（看🐲）真是整齐的回答啊”

🐲“（笑）你的声带早就是我的了，换个别的”

🐏“（笑）做人不能太贪心啊，有我的声带你该知足了”

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

🐏“歌”

🐲“（笑）那我就是声带”

🐏“反正是离不开本职工作的（笑）”

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

🐏“不满的话......”

🐲“（看🐏）刚刚不是说没有讨厌我的地方嘛”

🐏“‘虽然很生气，但是不至于讨厌’大概是这样的程度。（思考）有时候俊亨写歌写得太高了，还美名其曰为了体现我的实力，在录音室发挥不好的时候会觉得很不满。但是想到这么做是为了饭们更好的音乐体验，也就心甘情愿地忍下来了”

🐲“（看镜头）真的很严格也很辛苦的我们主唱，大家多多关心吧”

🐏“（笑）怎么忽然开始宣传了”

🐲“（笑）有镜头对着嘛。我的话，因为容易想太多，所以感到不满的时候也非常多”

🐏“（瞳孔地震）我有这么过分吗？”

🐲“不是你的问题...比如说，我晚上从工作室回来，但是耀燮人在电台，很想见他但只能在车里听广播的时候就会感到不满”

🐏“（看🐲）所以是不满足而不是不满意啊”

🐲“差不多...吧”

🐏“那以后来接我好了，省得招新助理了（笑）”

🐲“（笑）那我下次去试试”

17 您的毛病是？

🐏“没有毛病”

🐲“（笑）又来了。我问题还挺多的，敏感，优柔寡断，还有猜疑病...”

🐏“（笑）我全部都认证”

18 对方的毛病是？

🐏“和他说得一样，又敏感又优柔寡断还有猜疑病，有时候真的挺烦人的”

🐲“（苦笑）我是个很麻烦的人”

🐏“不过因为习惯了，并不觉得很苦恼（看🐲）这些也是龙俊亨的一部分，喜欢他的时候也就一并喜欢了”

🐲“（堂皇）说什么呢...”

🐏“（笑）不改也没关系，一直烦我吧”

🐲“（手捂嘴）呀，突然真挚起来了（看镜头）看吧，没毛病的完美男人就是耀燮xi”

🐏（笑）

19 那么对方做什么样的事情会让您开心？

🐲“这也太多了（笑）和他在一起总是不自觉就笑出来了”

🐏“我也是，有的时候明明不是很好笑的话，俊亨一说就变得非常好笑”

🐲“本来就很好笑”

🐏“不是那样的。有时候我再去给别的孩子转述，经常会得到‘到底哪里好笑了啊’的评价，真的很伤心呢（笑）”

🐲“那看来是我的功劳了（笑）”

20 您做什么样的事情会让对方开心？

🐏“肢体接触吧？就像家养宠物一样，如果摸摸他他会晃尾巴（笑）”

🐲“呀，我不是羊羹啊（轻拍）耀燮好像和我相反，少一点肢体接触会更开心的样子”

🐏“马甲，三十岁的人就别这么粘人了”

🐲“那好吧...其实我也不是一定要-”

🐏“（打断）但是我需要的时候也要做才行”

🐲“（疑惑）？”

🐏“（看🐲）我也有需要拥抱和爱抚的时候嘛”

🐲“内内阿拉索（摸头发）”

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

🐏“能做到的最高程度了（笑）”

🐲“是和已婚基本没有区别的程度了”

🐏“内，毕竟我答应求婚了，父母们也都在场”

🐲“在不能结婚的环境下结婚了（握住手）”

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

🐏“（看🐲）在你家还是我家来着”

🐲“我家，住了两天来着”

🐏“因为时间久远有点记不清了...我就记得我们打乐高DC通关了（笑）”

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

🐏“还不错吧，我记得”

🐲“很紧张也很心动...那时候刚刚从朋友正式上升到恋人，感觉很不一样，稍微有点手足无措”

🐏“真的假的（笑）我们之前可就亲过也做过了，不至于吧你”

🐲“什么啊（轻拍）要是我也像你一样大大咧咧，那两天我们就真的只能打游戏了（笑）”

24 那时进展到何种程度？

🐏“该做的都做了，不该做的也做了（笑）”

🐲“身体上是这样。心灵上的话，算是进展到彻底安心的程度了”

🐏“怎么还拓展了（笑）”

🐲“...就是看到他会觉得‘他是我的’这样的程度”

🐏“那我也补充一下吧，游戏上也打到二周目自由模式的程度了（大笑）”

🐲“（笑）怎么只记得游戏啊，太过分了”

25 经常去的约会地点？

🐏“他家，我家...还有工作室和健身房？”

🐲“（点头）差不多就这样，在家里的时间居多，艺人嘛”

🐏“其实也很少特意安排约会，毕竟见面的时间真的很多”

🐲“（笑）没办法，在一起工作都十年多了”

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

🐏“会准备生日礼物，然后如果没有行程的话会一起跨零点”

🐲“（点头）我也一样。...啊，之前他生日直播，我去当了一次惊喜嘉宾，应该算吧？”

🐏“啊那次，真的把我吓了一跳啊，突然就从屏幕里出来了，龙俊贞子（大笑）”

🐲“（笑）那次我策划了一周呢，看到他那样惊讶的表情真是太有趣了”

🐏“（看🐲）很努力的龙MC，真的救了我一命呢”

27 是由哪一方先告白的？

🐲“严格来看的话应该算是我先说的...”

🐏“但是是我先动心的（顿一下）这么一想，除了表白，剩下都是我先做的呢”

🐲“（笑，看镜头）真的很喜欢我的耀燮xi”

🐏“少得意了（捏一下）”

28 您有多喜欢对方？

🐏“都结婚了，当然很喜欢（笑）”

🐲“（正色）喜欢到不能没有他的地步吧”

🐏“（惊讶）你怎么忽然这么肉麻...”

🐲“（握手）其实...一直都想这么说来着，不知道怎么反而在镜头前...”

🐏“（拍拍）我也一样啊（回握）没关系的，回去我就把相机打开，你可以对着镜头慢慢说”

🐲“（笑）”

29 那么，您爱对方么？

🐏“当然。‘我的心意像月光一样涌上来’（唱）”

🐲“（看🐏）很爱也很感谢，一直以来都是”

🐏“又来了，又在官方了（笑）”

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

🐏“比起说什么...他一副要哭的样子或者笑得牙床都露出来，那时候比较没辙”

🐲“我也差不多，撒娇和哭的时候，还有喝醉酒的时候...其实因为太可爱，任何时候都让人很难招架（笑）”

🐏“（高兴）我真的很可爱呢”

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

🐏“打一顿然后赶出去？（看🐲）很难想象这种事啊”

🐲“我也是...如果真的发生的话，会问清楚然后等他选择吧”

🐏“那我大概差不多吧，真要打可能也下不去手（笑）”

32 可以原谅对方变心么？

🐏“嗯...如果比喜欢我还喜欢，应该是可以的，毕竟感情真的很难控制（顿一下）虽然会很不甘心吧...”

🐲“我也可以...（看🐏）说到底还是希望他幸福，就算不是我也这么希望”

🐏“别装了，昨天我和斗俊多打了会游戏就一脸不乐意的是谁啊（捏一下）”

🐲“这不能相提并论嘛...”

🐏“斗俊水平很高，我在和他打游戏的时候就很幸福啊”

🐲“什么啊，我明明也很不错的”

🐏“那你结束之后证明一下”

🐲“好啊（笑）”

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎么办？

🐲“去家里找他，然后把约会的场所改成他家（笑）”

🐏“（笑）真了解我啊。我一般不会迟到的，迟到肯定就是在家睡宇宙觉睡过头了”

🐲“那时候直接钻被窝就好了（大笑）”

🐏“会被我打的（笑）俊亨迟到一定是通宵工作了，去工作室抓人就行”

🐲“然后把约会的场所改成工作室（笑）”

34 最喜欢对方身体的哪一部分？

🐏“什么，听起来有点危险啊（大笑）”

🐲“公开说法的话，眼睛吧，耀燮的眼睛很大也很漂亮，看着我的时候没法拒绝”

🐏“还有不能公开的说法嘛”

🐲“当然有（笑）还有很多地方也喜欢，不过都是非放送耀燮（大笑）”

🐏“（歪歪头）起码目前还不太能说的意思。我的话最喜欢俊亨的手吧，握上去是非常让人安心的感觉”

🐲“（握住手）你有什么非放用俊亨嘛，可以在我耳边讲讲（笑）”

🐏“没有了（笑）怎样都是手”

🐲“（大笑）噢噢，说了很危险的发言啊耀燮xi”

35 对方性感的表情？

🐏“怎么越来越危险了（笑）”

🐲“这次好像没法回避了...从上面看着我，认真又强势的表情吧。至于是什么样的上面...（笑）”

🐏“呀（轻拍）说太早了！...俊亨最性感的表情，我觉得是每次...那个，接吻之后吧，懒懒的又很温柔的样子”

🐲“（笑）那是什么形容啊”

🐏“下次找个镜子照照就知道了，是很迷人的样子呢”

🐲“怎么照啊，难道我要亲镜子嘛（笑）”

🐏“别说了，画面太糟糕了（大笑）”

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

🐲“接吻吧...特别是他主动的时候”

🐏“（迟疑）这个...我要诚实地说，就是在做的时候”

🐲“（堂皇）什么啊，太，太诚实了...呀，还说我说得太早了，你自己还不是一样（拍拍）”

🐏“因为还是朋友的时候已经很亲近了，所以得升到更高一级的肢体接触才会心动（偷笑）”

🐲“（看🐏）什么啊，接吻都不能满足你嘛”

🐏“一般啦，毕竟我们亲过太多次了（笑）”

🐲“（假装生气）那以后直接做就好了，接吻可以略过了”

🐏“不行啊（凑近）索比也有想要啵啵的时候，给索比啵啵嘛”

🐲“（手捂嘴）走开，太肉麻了（对镜头指）果然是让人只能束手就擒的耀燮xi呢”

37 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

🐲“这次也是做的时候嘛（看🐏）”

🐏“差不多？（害羞地笑）更贴切一点...是做完之后握着他的手睡着的时候觉得最幸福吧”

🐲“很好满足啊，我们耀燮xi（握住手）虽然平时在一起也很幸福了，但是最幸福的时候果然还是那一次”

🐏“哪一次”

🐲“去年秋天吧，我在工作室忙着忙着就很想见他，但他那天按理说是要去做电台的。到了晚上我打开电台app一边听一边准备点外卖，结果还没下单，他先拎着猪尾巴和啤酒过来找我了”

🐏“啊那次，那次纯粹是他忘记是录播了（笑）”

🐲“可是真的很幸福，有种心想事成的感觉（看🐏）之后每次我都在想他会不会来，结果再也没来过，就这样积累了很多不满（笑）”

🐏“呀，怎么被你说得变成坏事了（轻拍）”

38 你曾向对方撒谎吗?你善于说谎话吗?

🐲“肯定撒过，但我记不得了”

🐏“没关系，我记得（笑）有一次他和洪基他们出去喝酒，骗我说去工作室来着”

🐲“哎？（堂皇）原来你早就知道嘛...”

🐏“（看🐲）你撒谎的时候会有下意识的小动作冒出来，我一看就知道（笑）”

🐲“（惊讶）是什么动作啊”

🐏“（大笑）我才不会告诉你好嘛，你自己多小心吧”

🐲“（拍拍肩）不愧是梁柯南”

🐏“我一般不会撒谎，因为没必要，所以善不善长也不清楚（笑）”

🐲“我认证。（看🐏）是个非常诚实的好孩子”

39 曾经吵架么？

🐏“（看🐲）吵过，而且不算少”

🐲“（堂皇）这个确实...压力大的时候经常会吵”

🐏“内。幸好每次都成功和好了，不然也不会坐在这里说这些（笑）”

40 都是些什么吵架呢？

🐏“什么样的都有...从谁洗碗到要不要分手，大多数问题都吵过”

🐲“（堂皇）内...”

🐏“（看🐲）他不太擅长吵架，一般都是我在单方面骂人，然后骂完他也不理我，就开始冷战”

🐲“（欲言又止，轻轻拍拍）”

🐏“（笑，对镜头）心虚了，在哄我呢”

41 之后如何和好？

🐏“冷战的时候我会从头到尾考虑一遍到底是谁的问题大一点，如果是我的话就会去道歉...其实大多数情况都是我的问题，所以基本上就是我去敲他的屋门，然后坐在他身边向他道歉”

🐲“...”

🐏“俊亨脾气比我好多了，一道歉就会立刻接受（笑）最后通常就抱一下算作和好的标志了”

🐲“（看🐏）不是这样的，是他太爱往自己身上揽了...有时候我意识到自己不好，但又说不出口，犹豫之间看到他一脸真挚的样子...实在受不了这个，所以很快心软了”

🐏“原来是这样，不是因为我说得很有道理嘛”

🐲“下次可以多等一会的，我也会去敲你的门”

🐏“好啊，别忘了把皮带什么的带上，方便我揍你（笑）”

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？

🐏“太远了吧（笑）能过好现在已经很不容易了”

🐲“不远啊，现在能在一起不就说明上一世在回答这道题的时候说了yes嘛”

🐏“（大笑）哈哈哈哈什么啊，你是鬼怪嘛”

🐲“（正色）我是地狱使者。‘你真的是我的命运吗，falling you...’（唱）”

🐏“（rap）‘像命运一样falling，再次向你calling，嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯切拜hold me’...”

🐲“（大笑）呀，到此为止了”

🐏“（大笑）比起做恋人，转世更希望可以做rapper”

🐲“（笑，对镜头）那么这里是地狱使者龙俊亨，以及转世后会成为rapper的梁耀燮xi”

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

🐏“嗯...（思考）”

🐲“呀，需要想这么久吗（轻拍）”

🐏“因为一直在我身边都习惯了，想不到什么特定的时刻，随便挑一个好了...参演音乐剧的时候经常排练，要饮食管理，但偶尔还是会嘴馋。每到那时和俊亨去吃烤肉，他都会把烤好的五花肉里面瘦的部分剔下来再夹到我盘子里，那时候就会觉得‘啊，我被照顾得很好呢’”

🐲“我认证。托他的福，完美剔出瘦肉已经是新的个人技了（笑）”

🐏“（笑）真的很难弄，我自己试了几次，差点把肉飞出去”

🐲“我的话是有特定时刻的，虽然是件小事，他应该不记得了，但确实是非常难忘的时刻”

🐏“（疑惑）我做了什么？你从来没和我说起过诶”

🐲“真的是很小的事，还要绕回吵架的话题...就像耀燮说的，我们吵起架总是他在说，但我也不是没得说，只是觉得很多都是气话，说出来太伤人事后又会后悔，就选择忍下来了”

🐏“（低头）真是辛苦你了”

🐲“没事的（握住手）印象里好像只有那一次，实在太烦躁，连他听起来快哭了也不想管，‘我要自己待二十分钟再出来，你也冷静冷静吧’这么说了之后我就把门摔上回房间了...进去一会发现手机在外面，因为想给泰洙打电话来着，所以即使不想出去还是开门了，结果就看到...（看🐏）耀燮坐在原处，正一动不动地盯着挂钟在看...”

🐏（回握）

🐲“（晃晃手）他没看到我出来，就那么坐着，红着眼睛在数我进屋的时间...我当时好像也快哭了吧，觉得自己真是个罪人，居然忍心让他那么可怜地等着”

🐏“我想起来了，后来还是我哄的你啊，爱哭鬼（笑）”

🐲“彼此彼此（笑）就是那个时候觉得他也太在意我了吧，哭成这样都不进来找找我，就只是怕我生气。后来再想说一个人待着的时候，我就会回想一下他当时的表情，再可恨也立刻心软了”

🐏“呀，我哪有可恨过（笑）”

44 您的爱情表现方式是？

🐲“粘人（笑）”

🐏“那我就是被他粘吧（笑）还有听他的话，总之就是让他可以用他喜欢的方式掌控我”

🐲“掌控（笑）我这么强势吗”

🐏“（笑）不是有人比喻说是海豚和驯兽师的关系嘛，差不多就是这个意思”

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？

🐲“诚实来说的话...没有（看🐏）他太能坚持了”

🐏“嗯...大概是发现他不信任我的时候，还有当着我的面出去抽烟的时候吧”

🐲“（顺背）我真的不怎么抽了...”

🐏“（顺势靠靠）那段时间提心吊胆了好久，总觉得马上就要和我说分手了...后来经历了很多事才后知后觉地发现，其实还是很爱我的”

🐲“知道就好啊（轻轻拍拍）”

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

🐏“我怎么知道，又不是植物学家（笑）”

🐲“我知道（举手）”

🐏（好奇）

🐲“（正色）是索比花”

🐏“（笑）什么啊”

🐲“你没有见过吗（忍笑）白色的，小小的索比花，盛开的时候会溢出蜂蜜一样的花香”

🐏“（配合）没有诶，在哪里能看到呢”

🐲“就在这里（对镜头指🐏）”

🐏“（配合地做开花状）嗒哒，索比开花啦！”

🐲“（大笑）俊亨也一起开花啦！（做开花状）”

🐏“（立刻做哭脸）赚钱真的好辛苦啊我们俊亨xi”

🐲（大笑）

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

🐏“（看🐲）好像没有？”

🐲“（点头）至少没有会影响到两个人关系的事”

🐏“内。小事倒是也无所谓，毕竟彼此都需要空间”

48 您的自卑感来自？

🐲“这个确实有...大概就是觉得耀燮实在太好了吧，会害怕自己没办法很好地回应他的心意”

🐏“抢了我的台词啊（笑）我也是觉得俊亨太好了，再加上我是先动心的人，总是稍微会多点自卑（看🐲）真的怎么会这样啊，明明所有人都说我是个自信到骄傲的人”

🐲“（看镜头）像这种时候就会有点苦恼，因为他实在太喜欢我了，回应不好的话会不会让他伤心，甚至我真的值得他这么喜欢吗，之类的念头也会不断冒出来”

🐏“（看🐲）别得了便宜还卖乖，你分明就是在享受这样的苦恼啊（轻拍）”

🐲“有道理（笑）就像我写的，‘过多的爱情有害’（唱）”

🐏“‘有害的就是你’（唱）”

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

🐏“半公开吧，其他孩子，亲人和走得近的朋友都知道”

🐲“结过婚了，动静也不小呢（笑）”

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

🐲“（看🐏）可以吧，毕竟十年也过来了”

🐏“就算最后不能也没事，至少现在我有信心”

🐲“慢慢来吧（握住手）有一点可以肯定，就是我再也找不到比耀燮更...的人了”

🐏“（看🐲）更什么”

🐲“比耀燮更耀燮（笑）想不到用什么词了，因为是独一无二的耀燮，好像用什么词都不太对”

🐏“真会说啊（捏捏手）让我现在又多了点信心呢”

=======================================

🐏“休息过后又回来了。大家好，我是梁耀燮”

🐲“我是龙俊亨...”

🐏“呃（看🐲）现在到了后面五十问的环节了...总之未满十九岁的孩子们现在必须要出去才行啊”

🐲“（害羞地笑）内，接下来是需要喝一点点酒才能继续的成人时间了”

🐏“（趴到镜头前面假装检查）哪里有坏孩子，再给你十秒钟关掉，不然我今晚会去找你的哦”

🐲“（接过镜头外的酒）大家看清楚，啤酒是没有打码的（笑）欢迎来到成人的世界”

🐏“（从🐲手里拿过一听啤酒）那是不是应该用成人的方式重新介绍一下（笑）”

🐲“（笑，压低声音）大家好，我是小夜灯龙俊亨”

🐏“大家好，我是比平时昏暗一点的小灯泡梁耀燮（大笑）”

🐲“（开啤酒拉环）如大家所见，我和耀燮正坐在床上...因为制作组的老师nim说后面的问题得给我们一个亲密又放松的环境才比较好回答”

🐏“（笑）这么心急啊，这就开始喝了，那你也帮我打开吧（递过去）然后呢，那个...制作组老师也给了我们很多权限来着，在这张床上可以做的事”

🐲“内（开好递回去）这是一张拥抱free接吻free的床，啊真的非常好呢，很适合情侣，大家也买一张放在家里吧”

🐏“什么啊（大笑，看镜头）总之待会可能会有一些黏糊糊的镜头，因为俊亨太粘人了。不过我很有分寸，大家可以放心，如果他太过分的话我会揍他的（笑）”

🐲“（笑）你才是要注意吧，到时候就算亲我也不许挡镜头啊”

🐏“内，我不会亲你的（笑）”

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

🐲“（看🐏）攻方（笑）”

🐏“内（笑）大家想不到我才是受方吧，毕竟我比俊亨强这么多（比划肌肉）”

🐲“（笑）但是太矮了，肌肉多也没用”

🐏“（假装伤心）真伤人啊，明明我才是更帅气的男人”

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

🐲“都说了是身高（笑）”

🐏“自然而然就这样了（看🐲）但是好像反过来也不是不行？”

🐲“想什么呢（笑，轻推）”

🐏“说真的（靠近盯着）我要是执意想反过来可不可以嘛”

🐲“哎？（堂皇）你认真的？那，那我想想...”

🐏“（笑）所以说到底为什么这种软绵绵的家伙是攻方啊”

🐲“（看🐏）要是耀燮想做，我应该也愿意吧...”

🐏“（惊讶）这么大方就让给我了嘛（笑，拿过啤酒碰碰杯）那提前谢谢你了喔”

🐲“（碰杯，喝一口）感觉我说了什么不得了的话啊（摇头）”

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

🐏“现在满意了（笑）”

🐲“（笑）老实说我现在变堂皇了”

🐏“别害怕，我会温柔的（大笑）”

🐲“呀（对镜头指🐏）看到了吧，落进他手里肯定会死的”

🐏“不会的，会对你很好的，毕竟我是老公（看🐲）”

🐲“（拍）怎么还没过去啊（笑）”

54 初次H的地点？

🐏“俊亨家（看🐲）是最早买的那套房子吧”

🐲“内，在我的床上（喝一口）”

55 当时的感觉？

🐲“当时（看🐏）感觉心疼又抱歉吧...”

🐏“（喝一口🐲的酒）老实说真的不是很好。他喝醉了，我当时以为他认不出是我，所以做的时候眼泪就没停过...啊，有点丢人（害羞地笑）”

🐲“（看🐏）是他来找我的。我也没有喝得那么醉，一直都知道是他...即使如此也觉得很抱歉，因为那时候心里很乱，完全没有做好接受下一段感情的准备，觉得很对不起鼓起勇气来找我的他”

🐏“但其实也是我太操之过急了。现在想想，如果那天没有做，后面的情感经历说不清能少走很多弯路呢”

🐲“（轻轻拍拍）没关系的，现在不是走得很好嘛”

🐏“（靠上）那倒是，至今我也没后悔过什么就是了”

56 当时对方的样子？

🐲“很脆弱，脆弱到让我觉得自己犯了一个大错”

🐏“虽然喝醉了但是还挺温柔的。一直在亲我的眼睛，也不知道喝下了多少眼泪（笑）”

🐲“（看🐏）总之就是很不想看他哭。也是在那个时候忽然发现‘这孩子在我心里的位置不一样’”

🐏“（看🐲）结果过了四年才告诉我，真能吊人胃口啊”

🐲“对不起（亲亲眼睛）...哦这样是可以的吧？kiss free对吧？”

🐏“没错，可以的（笑，看镜头）就是和现在一样的温柔呢”

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

🐲“‘对不起’...”

🐏“没错，我记得这句（笑）我好像也是道歉来着，反正两个人表情都不太好”

🐲“就只有你啊（笑）那天我买了早饭回来，坐在床边喂他吃来着，哄了好久才缓和一点”

🐏“没办法，先爱上的人是输家嘛（笑）”

🐲“后来我追上了，所以是平局（笑）”

58 每星期H的次数？

🐏“（喝一口）这个不是我们能决定的，得看行程了...”

🐲“内，忙的时候一个月不做也是有的”

🐏“空闲里一天之内就做了好几次的时候也是有的（笑）”

🐲“（笑）虽然后果一般就是会累到第二天完全不想出门”

🐏“内，唯一让我心甘情愿翘掉健身房的理由（大笑）”

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

🐏“（看🐲）没有想过固定的数目，不过最理想的情况是我想做的时候就能做吧”

🐲“这是什么发言啊（笑，捏捏🐏脖子）难道还有你想做我没给做的时候嘛”

🐏“（看🐲）说实话...有好几次的（笑）”

🐲“（惊讶）啊这是，什么时候啊”

🐏“忙的时候和分开两地的时候吧，具体的就不告诉你了（喝一口）”

🐲“这是真的很想我啊（笑，搂肩）但是下次要告诉我，这种事不能自己一个人憋着”

🐏“不可能的，不会说出口的（笑）”

🐲“（假装生气）怎么这样啊...啊，那明年生日送你补偿券吧，用一张就可以补一次想做但是没做到的时候，怎么样”

🐏“（笑）不怎么样。能做的时候补上和普通的做有什么区别啊”

🐲“不是的，就是...（顿一下）对喔，没有区别呢”

🐏“（大笑，对镜头指🐲）所以说到底为什么这傻孩子是攻方啊”

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

🐏“就...温柔的（低头喝一口）”

🐲“哦哦（指🐏）害羞了，他害羞了（笑）不过确实是这样。他反应总是很可爱，即使偶尔想狠心欺负一下，看到那张脸就不知不觉心软了”

🐏“太坏了，还想着欺负我呢（笑）那下次我配合一点，你狠心一下试试吧”

🐲“（看🐏）还是算了，本来就那么爱哭，到时候岂不是要哭到汉江都涨潮了（笑）”

🐏“说什么呢，我要揍你了啊（假装扯衣领）”

🐲“哦哦，真的在害羞了呢（笑，捏捏脸）”

61 自己最敏感的地方？

🐏“内心”

🐲“还在害羞嘛（笑）”

🐏“本来就是（笑）身体上的话，应该是耳朵和脖子吧，虽然不是很怕痒但被碰到还是有点奇怪”

🐲“（笑）到底是不是这样呢，我来给大家认证一下（捏捏🐏脖子）”

🐏“（配合地缩起来）啊不行了，放过我吧龙大人”

🐲“（大笑）认证了，是真的很敏感（松手）我好像没什么敏感点，因为完全不怕痒”

62 对方最敏感的地方？

🐏“不是的，有的（看🐲）可能你自己没有注意过，被我摸到胸口的时候会有反应”

🐲“（轻拍）那可是胸口，谁的胸口都会有反应的”

🐏“我说的不是乳...啊，这个词说出来会不会被消音啊（笑）”

🐲“‘那两位朋友’，你想说那里嘛（笑）”

🐏“（大笑）内，我说的不是那两位朋友，是胸口那里的皮肤。总之那一带都很敏感，俊亨被我摸的时候会像猫咪一样轻轻地叫呢”

🐲“（拍一下）呀呀呀太过分了吧（捂嘴笑）”

🐏“（看🐲）特别是有纹身的地方，真的很敏感”

🐲“呀，差不多就得了（拍一下）不行，我也要说，耀燮也还有一个敏感的地方...”

🐏“（堂皇）等一下等一下（看🐲）我刚刚已经说过两个，不能透露更多了”

🐲“变堂皇了（笑）也不是不能讲的地方，是腰窝，像个开关一样，只要按到那里就会立刻软下来”

🐏“呀，我都说了不要讲（掐一下）”

🐲“（看🐏）要不要再认证一下”

🐏“好啊，认证之前让我先揍一下吧（凑过去挥拳头）”

🐲“（搂住）起开点，要挡镜头了（笑）”

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？

🐲“可爱。不管什么时候，提到耀燮xi就是可爱”

🐏“那我这边不管什么时候，提到俊亨就是可恨（喝一口）”

🐲“（笑，看镜头）还在害羞呢，真的很可爱吧”

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？

🐲“喜欢（看🐏）能和喜欢的人做最亲密的事，我觉得很幸福”

🐏“我也...喜欢吧（笑）中途对视或者亲吻的时候真的会很心动呢”

🐲“（捂嘴笑）那要不要亲一下，虽然只是在放送的中途”

🐏“不要了，会挡镜头的，还是先照顾好你的放送野心吧（大笑）”

🐲“（笑）那我退一步好了（亲亲脸蛋）怎么样，心动了嘛”

🐏“（摸摸脸）哦还不错啊（笑）”

65 一般情况下H的场所？

🐲“一般是在家里，偶尔...（害羞地笑）偶尔可能会在工作室。啊这一段还是剪掉吧，不能让泰洙知道（笑）”

🐏“谁让你管不住嘴的（大笑，看镜头）但是请放心，每次我都有好好收拾过再离开的，绝对不会给泰洙xi造成困扰的”

🐲“不要说每次啊，显得真的很多次一样（大笑）”

🐏“对不起（看镜头）总之我该做的都做了，所以要骂就骂俊亨吧（笑）”

66 您想尝试的H地点？

🐲“没什么特别的...家里各种地方就足够了”

🐏“嗯...我的话（看🐲）其实每次外出巡演都很想试试当地的酒店，因为住得很好床总是很软”

🐲“啊这个（笑）这个他跟我讲过，但是因为要巡演得保持体力充沛，一直实现不了...（顿一下）不过上次去日本的时候好像...”

🐏“啊对喔，上次做过了（笑）那我也没有什么特别的地方了”

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

🐲“都有吧（看🐏）我比较无所谓，他一般会在之前洗一下”

🐏“内。一般只有一个人去洗，两个人都洗的话就会在浴室提前热场了（笑）”

🐲“（点头）结束后也一样，如果一起去洗的话绝对会在浴室安可的”

🐏“安可（大笑）呀，不要用这种词啊，太奇怪了（轻拍）”

68 H时有什么约定么？

🐏“有过（看镜头）求婚当晚一边做一边要我以后一直这样陪着他来着，肉麻极了（笑）”

🐲“真的很肉麻排斥啊，被我肉麻得都哭了（笑，握手）”

🐏“对的，是生理性泪水（点头）”

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

🐲“（看🐏）我有过，他没有”

🐏“内，俊亨是我的第一位，也...应该是？最后一位恋人”

🐲“把应该去掉啊（笑）明明都结婚了”

🐏“好好（笑，看镜头）是我的第一位恋人和伴侣喔，这位龙俊亨xi”

🐲“大家好（配合地挥手）”

70 对于「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

🐏“反对吧。如果那个人不喜欢我，就拥有他的身体也不会幸福的”

🐲“我也基本反对。不过这样的想法能写成一首很好的歌，我有预感（笑）”

🐏“（笑）职业病啊职业病。尽职尽责的pdnim，大家请多多喜爱”

🐲“（点头）下次回归的《不会幸福》也多多支持吧”

🐏“名字已经想好了嘛，也太随意了（大笑）”

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎么做？

🐏“（皱眉）什么啊，怎么还有这么残酷的题目...”

🐲“（握手，看向镜头外）这种问题会不会有点太超过了啊，制作组的老师们...（看🐏）哇，对着这张脸根本没法想象啊，太难过了...”

🐏“（看向镜头外）真的一定要答吗？...好吧（挨近🐲）反正都是假的，就...随便想想？没事的，觉得难过了我会抱抱你的，靠在我肩膀上哭也可以”

🐲“（笑）没事的啊，不用哄我的（看镜头）如果耀燮真的受了伤害，我应该会每一刻都待在他身边吧...陪他一起疗伤，直到他痊愈的那天”

🐏“（笑）只是陪着我嘛？你应该先找经纪人，法律顾问和警察的（轻轻拍拍）我的话大概就是这样，等找到那个人会让他付出代价的”

🐲“这是什么黑帮一样的发言啊（笑，指🐏）所以说他是小混混”

🐏“（看🐲）然后也会好好安抚他保护他，陪他一起尽可能坦然地面对之后的生活吧...啊，一瞬间想了好多。怎么回事啊，明明什么都没发生却感到了悲伤（笑）”

🐲“好了好了，还是我来抱抱你吧（搂肩）”

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

🐲“基本不会（笑）我可是成人啊”

🐏“什么话，我也是成人啊（轻拍）但我在之前可能会有一点吧，就是从好好穿着衣服到全部裸露这段过程之中（笑）”

🐲“不止这样...（对镜头指🐏）他在之前，之中，之后都会害羞的，无论做了多少次也还是一样（笑）真的很可爱呢”

🐏“才不是，我很成熟了（轻拍）”

🐲“（笑）看吧，和我说的一样，又在害羞了”

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？

🐏“会讲清楚拒绝的。不过我应该没有这种朋友吧，特别是大家知道我的恋人是位男性之后（笑）”

🐲“我好像也没有吧...万一遇到这种情况，会假装对方在说醉话，这样以后大家碰了面也不会太尴尬”

🐏“（笑，看🐲）是无时无刻都在考虑别人的俊亨xi。要是换了我一定会骂醒那位好朋友的”

🐲“（笑，看镜头）看到了嘛，耀燮xi的朋友们，除了我大家最好别提这种要求喔”

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

🐲“擅长吧（捂嘴笑）”

🐏“我也，等一下...要怎么定义作为受方的擅长呢（看🐲）”

🐲“我不知道啊（笑，捏脸）不过像这种经常脸红的家伙怎么都不算擅长就是了”

🐏“不能这么说，毕竟有时候俊亨看着我也会脸红的（捏回去）”

🐲“我认证（躲开）从上面看着我的时候真的很帅...啊，现在可以说是什么样的上面了...就是骑在我身上的时候（笑）”

🐏“内（笑）我真的很帅，还很擅长呢”

75 那么对方呢？

🐏“I think I'm so good，那么你呢（唱）”

🐲“哦哦，耀燮solo版本音源公开了（大笑）这个嘛，按他的说法就算擅长吧...不过其实也没必要这样定义，只要是我喜欢的样子就好了”

🐏“真贴心喔（笑）好会说话，那过来让老公亲亲吧”

🐲“都说了该过去了（笑，凑过去）不要挡镜头啊”

🐏“（亲亲脸蛋）...哦哦，耳朵红了，耳朵好红呢。现在大家知道了吧，他比我也好不到哪去（大笑）”

🐲“（笑）在等我掉进陷阱嘛，真狡猾啊耀燮xi”

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

🐲“（看🐏）那个时候大概是说不出什么话的吧（笑）”

🐏“内，应该不是在喘气就是在接吻了（笑）...啊，不过俊亨嘴巴闲下来的时候会讲讲情话，说我可爱什么的，我还蛮爱听的呢”

🐲“是自然而然的感叹，因为真的很可爱（笑）耀燮的话，好像也不用特意说什么，叫我的名字就很动听了”

🐏“比起动嘴皮子，我还是更喜欢付诸行动（笑，捏一下）”

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

🐲“（看🐏）着迷地看着我的表情...真的没法抗拒那样的脸，会觉得不管他想要什么都得立刻心甘情愿照办的”

🐏“哦哦，这么灵验嘛，下次得试试提个要求才行啊（笑）我的话大概说不上是表情，总之就是他鼻尖上挂着汗珠的样子...大家都知道俊亨很能出汗对吧，可以想象一下他鼻尖亮晶晶的样子，很可爱，重要的是每次都会点醒我‘在体力上果然梁耀燮才是胜者！’（大笑）”

🐲“（拍一下）太过分了，怎么做的时候还在考虑这种事啊（笑）”

🐏“所以说真的是很不适合做攻方的孩子（笑）”

78 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

🐏“交往之前没关系，之后是不可以的”

🐲“（点头）我也是（看🐏）这么一想，我好像包揽了他这辈子所有的床上时间（笑）”

🐏“（大笑）要付我薪水才行了，龙社长nim”

🐲“（拽裤子）我可以刷卡嘛”

🐏“（大笑）不可以，绝对不可以（轻拍）赶紧放开我啦，你要好好付现才行”

79 您对SM有兴趣吗？

🐏“现在有了，我好想打他（笑）”

🐲“（看🐏）那我要说实话嘛...”

🐏“什么啊...你说吧，我能忍住就尽量不会动手的（笑）”

🐲“我说了喔...（握住手）如果耀燮可以接受的话，我也不是完全没有兴趣...”

🐏“（惊讶）我第一次听你说起这件事。有想过是什么样的嘛...因为老实说我真的有点好奇（笑）”

🐲“就...（凑到🐏耳边）...这样的（看镜头）大家对不起，这段真的无法播出，请从耀燮xi的反应自行判断吧（笑）”

🐏“（看🐲）哇，真的挺过分的呢，就这么想欺负我嘛（笑，看镜头）但不是真的过分，如果真的太过了我会打他的。是我可以也愿意接受的范畴内，所以大家为了俊亨着想尽量不要在naver搜索#龙俊亨 SM#之类的关键词哦（大笑）”

🐲“（轻拍）呀呀呀，你这不是在指路嘛”

🐏“对不起（笑）作为道歉，你想尝试的这些我都不会拒绝的”

🐲“真的嘛（看🐏）我的手机在哪里，现在下单可以吗”

🐏“不行，不然话题要变成#龙俊亨 SM生放送#了（大笑）”

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

🐏“我会高兴吧，能躲过一劫呢（笑）”

🐲“呀，我哪有那么过分（笑）确实会有这样的时候，我想做但是被拒绝了，不过一般是因为因为第二天有行程（看🐏）真是严格又优秀的耀燮xi”

🐏“内，不耽误工作的情况下我都很积极的（笑）但如果是反过来的情况，我可能会伤心吧，我身材真的很好，还很可爱，‘为什么不和我做啊，是不是不喜欢我了’，会这么想吧”

🐲“（轻拍）又来了，自恋豆（笑）不过也说了是‘如果’，到目前还没有发生过这样的情况”

🐏“内，是从来不拒绝我的龙俊亨xi（笑）”

🐲“毕竟已经送到嘴边了，只要张张嘴就能吃下去（笑）”

81 您对强奸怎么看？

🐏“（正色）是犯罪。我无法认同胁迫是一种情趣”

🐲“我也一样。是哪怕讲黄色笑话也不会提到的词”

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

🐏“（看🐲）好像除了第一次，之后都还好（笑）在性事上留给我的都是很不错的回忆呢”

🐲“可是我倒是有痛苦的事情（看🐏）”

🐏“（堂皇）嗯？”

🐲“（看镜头）耀燮真的很严格，在家以外的地方做的话一定会带上安全套，如果我不乖乖戴好的话他是不会让我进来的（笑）那时候会觉得很痛苦，但是考虑到他也不会轻松多少就好受了一些”

🐏“（拍一下）在家外面当然要格外注意才行啊，不然你以为我不想...（害羞地笑）”

🐲“（拍拍）内，所以说是给大家的忠告（看镜头）如果在家以外的地方，一定要记得带好安全套喔”

🐏“什么啊这是，变成公益广告了（大笑）”

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

🐏“好像没什么呢，这样的地方”

🐲“（看🐏）有的，在我上一个工作室，四年？还是五年前（笑）”

🐏“啊，那个啊...那个太丢脸了，不许说出去，不然我会杀你灭口的（作势掐🐲）”

🐲“（拍拍）我不说了，饶了我吧（笑，看镜头）一会我比一下口型，大家就当我说过了吧”

🐏“内，说过了，但是被梁pd（比剪刀）咔！剪掉了”

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

🐲“有过...比起这么说，不如说诱惑我才是他的常态（笑）经常就凑过来亲亲我然后问我要不要和他做，总是还没反应过来就被带到床上了”

🐏“（笑）这样也算诱惑嘛，我明明只是在光明正大地邀请你”

🐲“在我眼中就是诱惑啊（笑）啊，这样不算也没什么，因为真正诱惑我的时候也不是没有”

🐏“（笑）不行哦，这个也不能讲（捏一下）”

🐲“那具体我就不多说了，反正是拉着我浴室安可了一下（笑）就像他说的，确实是体力王者耀燮xi”

85 那时攻方的表情？

🐏“嗯...（看🐲）很温柔，还有点无奈，是很想安抚我的样子”

🐲“刚开始可能是这样吧，还有精力哄哄他，过不了多久就只想着怎么碰他了（捂嘴笑）”

🐏“（笑）到那个阶段表情就变得性感起来了，真的很迷人呢”

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？

🐏“当然没有。印象中连粗暴的动作也没有，因为打不过我（笑）”

🐲“嗯...我最最粗暴的行为应该就是打过耀燮的屁股了（笑）用手拍的，触感还不错，就是不知道打下去是他比较疼还是我的手比较疼（摸摸手心）”

🐏“应该是我吧（拍一下手）倒是也没有多疼，因为俊亨真的不太会揍人，如果换成我的话一定能把他打哭的（大笑）”

🐲“（轻推）在说什么啊，不要太过分了（笑，看镜头）现在大家知道谁才是粗暴的那个了吧，就是这位很残暴的耀燮xi”

🐏“（做拳击状）所以最好不要惹我”

🐲“（握住拳头）内，我知道了，万一惹到你也请轻一点揍（笑）”

87 当时受方的反应是？

🐲“被我打了屁股之后嘛（看🐏）会很害羞，然后虽然嘴上抱怨着但是根本都不躲的（笑）”

🐏“因为真的很不疼，比起说打其实只到拍拍的程度，太弱了（笑）”

🐲“好伤人，我被刺中了呢...那么下次在耀燮允许的尝试范围内会努力试着好好欺负他的，起码要比我的手疼才行（大笑）”

🐏“怎么这么热血啊（大笑）我知道了，请加油吧”

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

🐏“没有特别的理想，只要是我喜欢的人就好”

🐲“年轻的时候对女性对象有过理想，可惜现在用不上了...（看🐏）幸好耀燮可爱帅气身材又好，虽然矮了点（笑）也是足够完美的对象了”

🐏“要夸我就夸到底，不要说‘虽然’（拍一下）...俊亨也真的很好了，在我眼中比百分之九十大韩民国的男人都要漂亮呢”

🐲“漂亮（笑）我原来是漂亮不是帅气嘛”

🐏“马甲，是很漂亮的男人（笑）”

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

🐲“算符合吧，耀燮已经是我的理想了（看🐏）”

🐏“内，我真的很好（笑）俊亨的话，除去我对他的喜欢，本人也是很优秀的人，所以一直都是我的理想...想想也真是过了好久，能泡到他好不容易啊（大笑）”

🐲“（笑）现在变容易了，随时都可以泡我”

🐏“好啊（捏一下，看镜头）大家，我现在要开始泡这个漂亮男人了（大笑）”

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

🐲“什么啊，这会不会太私密了点（捂嘴笑）”

🐏“这是谁写的问题，不要这么好奇啊，要多多关注我们的作品才行（笑）”

🐲“但既然问到了...（看🐏）诚实地说，用过（捂嘴笑）”

🐏“（看镜头）而且大家绝对猜不到是什么...不，不是特意买的东西，是...俊亨的耳环（指🐲）比这个大一圈的耳环”

🐲“内（摸摸耳垂）是我的耳环，用途大家自己推测吧，提示是用在了耀燮身上（笑）把他折腾得够呛呢”

🐏“而且最生气的是什么呢，最生气的是，俊亨那天戴的耳环比平时大，我怕在床上会弄伤特意提醒他摘下来了，结果中途他看到床边的耳环反而想到用来折磨我...（害羞地笑，拍一下）真的太坏了，那次做完之后我骂了他好久”

🐲“内，后来还把那副耳环一起扔掉了，很贵的啊（笑）”

🐏“不许抱怨，以后都给我只带小圈耳环啊你（拍一下）”

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

🐏“（看🐲）好早了，七年前还是六年前...”

🐲“是我刚刚分手的时候（握手）他陪我去喝酒，送我回去之后在我当时的家里做了”

🐏“内（回握）当时喝了很多酒，而且差不多是我主动引导他和我做的...现在想想我真的好坏，完全不考虑别人的心情自顾自地乱做一通，没有挨耳光好难得（笑）”

🐲“（晃晃手）我也不知道怎么就稀里糊涂地和他做了，可能是他掏心掏肺的样子太打动人了吧...知道做到这一步肯定是错事，但如果只有这么做才能安慰他那就做吧，我好像是这么想的”

🐏“被施压成这样还在为我着想，温柔得让人手足无措啊（捏捏手）”

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

🐏“内，是我的床上时间承包商龙俊亨xi（笑，指🐲）”

🐲“（笑）付现太难了，我真的不能刷卡嘛”

🐏“不可能的（坐远）我不是起光那样的傻孩子（大笑）”

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？

🐲“啊...这个问题可以直接演示出来吗（笑，拽拽🐏）坐过来一点，我们演示一下吧”

🐏“...那好吧，来试试吧（坐回去）我最喜欢被亲吻的地方是应该嘴唇，因为俊亨的嘴唇很厚又很软，亲上来就像在嘴上压了一块棉花糖（笑）而且吻技也很好，和他接吻觉得很舒服”

🐲“哦哦，我被认证了（笑）我的话也是嘴唇吧，他像吃糖一样吻我的时候感觉还蛮有趣的（看🐏）很有默契呢，来亲一下吧”

🐏“（快速啵啵）好了，就先这样，时间长了要被骂挡镜头的（笑）”

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？

🐲“刚刚那个吻太短了，所以这道题就继续用亲吻来回答吧（笑）谁先来？”

🐏“（笑）那就我先吧（亲亲脸蛋）...大家看，他最近胖了点，脸颊上的肉都饱满了，口感还挺多汁的（笑）虽然说到腮肉就是梁耀燮，但是俊亨的脸肉也很可观”

🐲“我没有胖，我最近有在管理的（笑，亲亲脸蛋）...哦哦，笑了，他笑了（再亲一下脸蛋）...我经常趁他笑的时候亲他的脸，那时候腮肉全都鼓起来了，很软也很可爱...还有（亲亲喉结）...还有这里，因为是完全属于我的部分所以会经常确认一下情况（笑）”

🐏“在给声带做按摩呢，因为是宝贵的财产（笑）”

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

🐲“亲吻和爱抚吧，触碰到的地方越多越好（笑）他平时不喜欢肢体接触，在床上却完全相反，有时候还会牵着我的手放到自己身上...”

🐏“我哪有那么粘人（拍一下）俊亨的话，只要配合他就足够了，我有自信就算什么都不做也能让他兴奋（大笑）”

🐲“哇，太自恋了（假装打一下脸）从我的角度说的话，叫我名字的时候觉得最幸福，会有种‘啊，真的是我的恋人’的归属感”

🐏“归属感（笑）不愧是俊亨，我第一次在放送里听到这个词”

🐲“就是像家一样的感觉...啊，不是像，已经是家了（笑）”

🐏“对啊，才想起来我们结婚了嘛（笑）”

96 H时您会想些什么呢？

🐏“什么都会想到（笑）有时候会想‘等一下亲哪里比较好呢’，有时候是‘好像胖了点/瘦了点’，也有时候会想到结束之后吃什么，总之有很多乱七八糟的事”

🐲“我也差不多...啊，有一次比较难得，那次突然来了灵感想到了歌词，于是保持着插入的状态打开手机上记下来来着（笑）”

🐏“（大笑）我记得，我差点就光着屁股唱demo了...为了不破坏大家听歌的回忆就不公开名字了，是一首非常好的歌，也许拿过一位吧，不能多说了（笑）”

🐲“内，很难得的创作经历...不行，还是把这段剪掉吧，拜托了制作组的老师们（笑）”

🐏“不可能了，谁让你管不住嘴啊（大笑）”

97 一晚H的次数是？

🐏“平常的话...一两次？最多的时候好像是连着做了三次。那次别说是他，连我都快累死了（笑）”

🐲“（笑）那次属于纵欲过度了。第二天一日三餐都叫的外卖，因为谁也不想动”

🐏“本来还约好一起去健身房的，结果像两个逃课的中学生一样翘掉了（笑）”

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

🐲“不一定，看谁手比较快吧（笑）抱在一起的时候也顾不上那么多，反正能脱下来就不错了”

🐏“内。所以说做之前洗澡是好习惯，那样就可以直接出来，不用这么麻烦了（笑）”

🐲“但洗澡的时间明显比脱掉衣服的时间长啊，还是很麻烦（笑）”

🐏“也是呢...要是有让人一秒钟变裸体的超能力就好了（大笑）”

99 对您而言H是？

🐲“嗯...是亲吻，软床垫和心爱的人，把他们结合在一起”

🐏“（看🐲）哇，写歌吧龙诗人...我觉得是和恋人消磨时间的最佳方式之一，也是我十分喜欢的运动项目（笑）”

🐲“内，是成年人非常享受的运动项目（笑）”

100 请对恋人说一句话。

🐏“（看🐲）到了ending的时候呢。呀...不知不觉一百个问题都回答完了，怎么样龙俊亨xi，有没有对你的恋人产生什么新的认识（递拳头话筒）”

🐲“啊，内（笑，看🐏）就像这位mc梁耀燮xi说的，大概花了四个小时的时间慢慢地，很好地回答了和恋人相关的一百个问题。有有趣的地方也有感动的时刻，不仅回想到了很多一路走来发生的事，也对他包括我自己还有这段感情都有了新的认识。托他以及制作组所有老师们的福，度过了愉快的夜间时光，真的非常感谢”

🐏“在和龙俊亨xi交往以来第一次参演这样的放送，以亲密的（看🐲）恋人关系出现在大家面前，感觉很新奇也很有趣。如果大家看到也会感受到甜蜜和幸福就好了，希望大家都能积极生活的同时和善良温柔的人们相遇，因为恋爱真的是一件很好的事”

🐲“内。并且以后也请大家继续看着我们吧，下次会以帅气男人的形象回到大家的视线里的（看🐏）这次好像有点太粘腻了（笑）”

🐏“内，就像每一对陷入爱情中的恋人一样粘腻（笑）那么还剩最后一句话，要对你的恋人说些什么呢俊亨xi”

🐲“这个嘛...（看🐏）我觉得说得已经够多了，‘到底还需要说些什么’（唱）”

🐏“（笑）那就在这里ending吧，‘just go away’（唱）”

🐲“（握手）在ending之前接吻吧，让这张kiss free的床最后发挥一点效用（笑）”

🐏“好哦，但是屏幕要黑掉才行，所以请在我们嘴对嘴碰上前一秒切出画面吧（笑）”

🐲“那我数三，二，一...要开始了哦（凑近）”

🐏“内，来让欧巴亲亲吧（笑，闭眼）”

fin


	2. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与龙俊亨xi的special event♥

🐏“嗯...所以为什么又回来了呢（笑，看镜头）”

🐲“（笑）回来安可了，因为感受到了大家的热情和不满足”

🐏“（大笑）呀，明明就是录制中，还没有播出呢”

🐲“是我预感到的（笑）男人的直觉”

🐏“男人的直觉（大笑）...总之制作组的老师nim给我们布置了新的任务——大家看到我手里的板子了嘛（晃晃题板）一共有十个空格，要在上面填满我身边这位龙俊亨xi的优点（看🐲）总觉得好像给了太多空位了（笑）”

🐲“（边看镜头边拍一下🐏）填满之后会互相猜一下对方写的内容，一共有十次机会，看谁答对得比较多，然后输掉的人大概得接受惩罚才行（笑）”

🐏“（堂皇）老师nim可没提这一条啊...所以是什么样惩罚呢”

🐲“（看🐏）如果我赢了就任我处置你的脸蛋一分钟，像这种的吧（笑）”

🐏“呀太过分了吧（笑，拍一下）...那我也一样好了，到时候我要把你的脸肉揪下来吃掉（大，笑）”

🐲“噢噢，好恐怖的发言，输了就是死啊（笑）我会努力的，不能总轮到你赢”

🐏“（握拳）你就等着吧。...现在开始？”

🐲“开始吧...（侧身）你可不要偷看喔”

🐏“你才是，作弊也赢不了我的（笑）”

-

🐏“（看镜头）现在的话是已经写满十条了（看🐲）顺利嘛俊亨xi，感觉你刚刚卡了好一会”

🐲“（假装苦恼）嘶...很不顺利呢，在一起待太久根本察觉不到耀燮xi还剩什么优点了（笑）开玩笑的。不过确实写了很多你注意不到的点，等着吧，我赢定了（拍拍肩膀）”

🐏“（笑）在挑衅啊龙俊亨xi。那么为了保留悬念就让俊亨先来猜我的答案好了（晃晃题板）”

🐲“哇，总觉得给我埋下了很多陷阱的样子（笑）为了不被吃掉脸肉我会努力的”

-

🐲“第一个...长得帅？”

🐏“（思考）嗯......虽然没用到这个词但确实有外貌的原因，要算你失败还是有点靠边呢”

🐲“当然是算靠边（笑）我再想想...”

🐏“（笑）那答对关键词就算你成功”

🐲“（思考）关键词...”

🐏“（小声）啊这个真的太容易了，刚才一百问的时候我还提过来着...”

🐲“...帅气？（突然）啊不对，是漂亮！”

🐏“呀，被你听到了？（笑）答对了...（撕下纸条）‘比女人还漂亮，令人赏心悦目的名品脸蛋’。俊亨一分！”

🐲“什么啊（拍一下）不要老是说我漂亮，要说帅气（笑）总觉得不是很想赢这一题...”

🐏“（笑）知足吧，姑且离保住脸蛋又近了一步呢（拍拍题板）来第二个，这次不会给你放水了”

🐲“（思考）...会写歌，有这个吧？”

🐏“这个嘛，没有——（拉长音）也说不过去（撕下纸条）‘用名曲捕获人心的pd一位’。俊亨又一分”

🐲“噢噢（害羞地笑）梁d正常发挥时的夸奖真的很动听呢...（看镜头）但是我也没有到一位的份上，还有很多比我优秀的制作人”

🐏“嫌我夸得太过了（笑，看🐲）不过在孩子们和我这里确实是一位...大家也请多多收听喔，是很值得喜爱的歌曲”

🐲“怎么又在宣传（笑）我继续了，第三个的话...rap很好？”

🐏“啊...（顿一下）提醒我了，应该有的，但是我忘了写上去（看🐲）但这算你的专业性而不是优点吧，rap很烂的话要怎么在险恶的歌谣界生存下去啊（笑）”

🐲“（笑）是喔，当作优点未免太厚脸皮了...虽然很可惜但是耀燮xi得分了，我好像有点危险呢”

🐏“内，脸肉生命倒计时开始了（大笑）来吧，下一个”

🐲“（短暂思考）...啊，这个肯定有！‘结账的时候爽快’，必须得有这个吧？”

🐏“（惊讶）噢，居然猜出来了...（撕纸条）‘爽朗钱包拥有者’，哇，写这条的时候我可是自信满满，怎么失败了呢（扁嘴，垂肩）”

🐲“（笑）因为想着放送结束之后去喝个酒，又从喝酒想到结账，就这么猜出来了”

🐏“呀，下班太积极了（笑）既然猜出来就要说到做到，到时候必须狠狠敲你一笔才行”

🐲“好啊，我输了就我结账，要是你输了（笑）就轮到你出点血了，梁社长nim”

🐏“（作势要打）我是不可能输给你的...快点，下一个”

🐲“嗯...很擅长喝酒（看🐏）啊，不对，看你的表情就知道不是（笑）”

🐏“（笑）干嘛，还想读我的心吗...（看🐲）要提示嘛，让我打一下就给你提示（晃晃拳头）”

🐲“不要，会被打死的（握住拳头）而且我有信心能猜对这次...反正肯定和喝酒有关，毕竟提到龙成人就是酒（笑）”

🐏“（笑）是什么呢，正答是什么呢，三，二，一——”

🐲“呃呃呃（堂皇）...酒品还...不算差？”

🐏“正答是——（撕纸条）‘可爱的醉相’（笑，看镜头）俊亨君呢，很放松地在我身边醉倒的时候，特别有猫相。有一次我跟他这么说了，结果喝多了之后他一直拉着我的手要我摸他的下巴和后背（大笑）啊太好笑了，没有发到ins上真是很可惜”

🐲“（害羞地捂嘴笑）呀西，这是优点还是TMI啊...不行，这次要算我答对，不然太丢人了真的（打一下）”

🐏“（揉揉肩）那好吧，能让大家知道龙俊亨xi的又一件醉酒事迹，我也算心理平衡了（大笑）”

🐲“（轻拍）也就是我脾气好，不然一定会杀你灭...（顿一下）啊，脾气好算优点吧？”

🐏“嗯......（拖长音）算...还是...不算...呢...（撕纸条）噢，好像是有这条，‘偶尔很差但大多数时候都很好的脾气’。运气真好啊，刚好就猜中了，稍微有点不爽（笑）”

🐲“（指🐏）等着吧，你这里（碰碰脸颊）死定了（笑）”

🐏“（看镜头，假装愁眉苦脸）看吧，不该当成优点的，坏脾气说来就来了”

🐲“（假装没听到）下一个是...”

🐏“（笑，小声）从现在起得多挖点陷阱才行了”

🐲“...啊，讲话有趣！（看🐏）有这个的吧，之前回答问题的时候你说过我讲话很好笑来着”

🐏“嗯......（拖长音）确实有一条包含了这点，但是因为没有一个相同的字，所以不能算你答对。现在起要对你严格点了（笑）”

🐲“（思考）...有幽默感？”

🐏“嗯......是还是不是呢...（假装翻看题板）果然还是不一样，很可惜但梁选手又得分了（握拳）”

🐲“呀，根本就是在糊弄我吧（轻推）是很滑头的耀燮xi”

🐏“（不倒翁状晃来晃去）还有两次机会喔，究竟能否逆转结局呢龙俊亨xi，究竟——”

🐲“（看🐏）...感觉剩下的肯定跟讲话和幽默感都没有关系，一定是别的方面。嗯......想到一个（害羞地笑）虽然自己说出来很不好意思，但是我好像...挺性感的（捂嘴）”

🐏“（笑）不是挺，是非常（撕纸条）‘50％的时间都很性感’（看🐲）另外百分之五十的时间很感性，合在一起就是百分之百的龙俊亨”

🐲“哇...（捂嘴笑）没想到能听到这么有sense的夸奖，谢谢耀燮...x。啊我真的吓了一跳，太会说了，以后得用到采访里发挥一下价值”

🐏“（大笑）因为夸得很好我也反过来被夸了，也要谢谢你（拍拍题板）来吧，最后一次机会了，还能猜中嘛”

🐲“我刚刚就在想，最后一定要说一个很笼统，很...（比划）宽泛的，比如说‘全都是优点’之类...（看🐏）噢噢，表情很微妙啊，被我说中了嘛（笑）”

🐏“啊......（假装遗憾地摇头）好可惜，因为太了解我，连这一点也答对了（撕纸条）我最后写的，‘因为很喜欢所以存在即优点’，实在编不下去就这么写了（笑）”

🐲“（大笑，指🐏）我就知道肯定会有一条这样的，耀燮太好懂了”

🐏“（轻推）真正懂我就应该假装不知道，然后等我公布答案的时候沉浸在真挚的氛围里（笑）根本就是气氛破坏者，太讨厌了”

🐲“什么啊，原来剧本都想好了（笑）”

🐏“总之最后俊亨的成绩是（看题板）十个里答对了七个。比想象得多呢，看来还是写得太善良了（笑）”

🐲“也就是还有三个没猜中。是什么呢，耀燮xi来公布一下没答上来的地方吧”

🐏“内。第一个是...（撕纸条）‘让人意外的纯情美’”

🐲“啊...几乎听不到有人说我纯情，所以真的猜不出来（笑）我认证了，这一条出得很好呢”

🐏“（笑）俊亨的成人形象太深刻了，如果不是熟到一定程度确实很容易忽略他纯情的一面（看镜头）至于写了这一点的理由，除了难倒俊亨其实还有别的...”

🐲“（看🐏）还有什么”

🐏“跟大家讲一件好笑的事吧。之前回答问题时不是说过我和俊亨交往之后的第一次约会嘛，就是在他家打游戏那次。俊亨那天新买了ps4，给我介绍了好久，然后挑的游戏也很有趣，一上手就很投入，投入之后就把他冷落了（看🐲）结果后来才发现，俊亨不是真的想给我玩ps4，他是想找借口让我留下来陪他玩点大人之间的游戏（笑）”

🐲“我一直记得那次（指🐏）我暗示了无数回，他的眼睛都不离开电视，搞得我很受伤来着”

🐏“这个嘛，其实我很早就听出来了，但是你明明委屈还要假装淡定的样子太好笑，就顺着你演下去了（笑）老实说只要表示得再稍微明显一点我就会乖乖躺到床上，可他就是说不出口，最后还是磨叽到我通关。就是从那次发现了俊亨隐藏的纯情美，真的很像个少女（大笑）”

🐲“呀，不是你说的那样，初次约会就是很...（看🐏）算了，看在最后还是很好地完成了ps4之外的游戏的份上（笑）”

🐏“（笑）他说算了，那就来看看第二个吧，第二个是...（撕纸条）‘虽然经常使唤我但自己也很擅长的高音demo’”

🐲“（大笑）呀呀，这根本是刁难吧...我在耀燮xi眼中居然擅长高音，这无论是谁也猜不到的”

🐏“（正经）俊亨的高音很有自己的特色，只看demo的话觉得是比我更能胜任的，所以就这么写了”

🐲“写是这么写了，但实际上是难倒我的同时又用甜言蜜语提出减少你工作量的建议...（盯🐏）总之我会考虑的，毕竟在很努力地迷惑我（笑）”

🐏“那要谢谢龙pdnim了（笑）下面是第三个也是最后一个了，我写的是...（撕纸条）啊，‘温柔的软耳根’。软耳根这一点真的很可爱呢，哪怕不愿意做的事也会被劝得去做，拉着一张五万脸手上却很勤快，经常有这种时候”

🐲“（点头）内，因为不擅长拒绝别人所以会变成这样”

🐏“（看🐲）也不都是不愿意的时候吧，被你说得好像是缺点一样（笑）我想说的是很听劝，很懂得接受朋友的分享和建议，算是聆听的艺术吧，俊亨在这一点上是让人最舒服的对象呢”

🐲“（笑）那就姑且算是优点吧”

ending画面：

耀燮的题板：  
比女人还漂亮，令人赏心悦目的名品脸蛋 √  
用名曲捕获人心的pd一位 √  
让人意外的纯情美  
偶尔很差但大多数时候都很好的脾气 √  
可爱的醉相 √  
虽然经常使唤我但自己也很擅长的高音demo  
爽朗钱包拥有者 √  
温柔的软耳根  
50%的时间都很性感 √  
因为很喜欢所以存在即优点♥ √

-

🐏“然后到了我猜俊亨君题板的时候了（看🐲）我记得很久以前也做过一样的事，那时候与其说是寻找优点不如说是被变相批评了一通，很受打击来着（捂心）”

🐲“我有印象，好像是拍showtime的时候（看🐏）虽然很不好意思，但这次也写了很多，嗯...需要思考的答案（捂嘴笑）请耀燮xi慎重考虑之后再回答哦”

🐏“（笑）即使能猜到不是什么好话也有点好奇。总之先开始吧，梁耀燮的腮肉保卫战（摸摸脸）”

🐲“（大笑）内，请拿出必死的决心来做吧”

-

🐏“首先...脸肯定有一条吧（看🐲）长得帅的童颜？”

🐲“呀，你夸起自己真是毫不留情啊（笑）我是不会写这种话的，不过确实提到了耀燮xi的外貌，要给你提示嘛”

🐏“（点头）没有利息的话就要”

🐲“那就回报一下，也给你放一次水吧（看🐏）像什么长得帅，童颜，脸小，这些都像是第一次见你的人会想到的优点，和我这种十年份（笑）看到的点是不一样的...明白了嘛”

🐏“差不多吧...（看🐲，皱眉）和我认识十多年的人眼里的我是什么样呢......”

🐲“（看🐏）换位思考一下，如果你是我...不行，再说下去还不如直接告诉你答案了，快猜”

🐏“（思考）...脸很圆所以看起来可爱？”

🐲“答对了（笑，撕纸条）不过没有后面，就只是‘圆脸’”

🐏“（笑）那正好，第二条就是可爱。很可爱，哪里都可爱，因为太可爱所以难以招架（看🐲）这个得有吧，你之前回答问题的时候亲口说的”

🐲“嗯，我看看...（看题板，假装回忆）...没有呢，连沾边的词都没有（笑）”

🐏“（瞳孔地震）呀，居然没有可爱这一条，明明提到梁耀燮就是可爱”

🐲“（大笑）对不起，真的没有”

🐏“呀，怎么会没有（肩膀下垂，看🐲）要认真夸我啊，忘了艺能吧”

🐲“阿拉索（笑）但是你知道为什么没有吗？（搭肩膀）因为如果写上可爱的话，一切优点都能被概括进可爱这一个优点里，那样我后面就没得写了”

🐏“（笑，坐直）所以说果然我还是可爱”

🐲“内...（拍拍肩膀）这也算是提示了，这次又便宜你了（笑）”

🐏“不算提示的，因为我可爱的地方实在太多了（笑）比如说...笑起来好看”

🐲“嗯...这个也（撕开一点纸条又贴回去）...没有呢（笑）而且比起说笑起来好看，不如说笑起来的样子很好笑...就那种脸上堆满了褶子的样子，真的很好笑呢，比好笑的事本身还要好笑”

🐏“是啊，因为好笑所以可爱，应该写上去的（看一眼题板）呀，不行啊，才刚开始就已经浪费了两次机会，再多下去就要输给你了”

🐲“一定会输的，所以现在给你的脸蛋上保险还来得及（笑）”

🐏“不行，现在起我要认真了...（看🐲）唱歌唱得好。这个必须答对才行，要是没写你会被我杀掉的（笑）”

🐲“（笑）既然你这么说了...（撕纸条）还是让我好好活下去吧。‘完美消化一切的乐器’，确实有这一项，而且我也确实是在这方面最有发言权的人吧”

🐏“马甲（笑）啊，说我是乐器呢，的确是很高的赞誉”

🐲“（看镜头）耀燮xi在歌唱上真的非常有魅力。和他合作这么久从来没有因为熟悉而感到疲软，反而经常能挖掘出一些新的让我惊喜的地方（看🐏）这是他作为歌手最...我也不知道怎么形容（笑）反正是很好的意思”

🐏“内（看镜头）我就是这么专业”

🐲“既专业又很有灵性，和我的契合度也很高，所以说他是（指题板）完美的乐器”

🐏“哇...（缩脖子）得到了让人稍微有点手脚蜷缩，但是非常动听的夸赞。谢谢俊亨xi，就是把我说成人就更好了（笑）”

🐲“一起录歌往往是我引导你唱的嘛，那个时候就是我的乐器（大笑）”

🐏“（笑，看镜头）好吧，希望以后能演奏出更多好的音乐带给大家...（看🐲）下一个的话，嗯...不得不说，一想到得从你的角度看我的优点就觉得好难（笑）在你眼里我到底是什么样的呢，我自己也很好奇”

🐲“（笑）那就再好心给你点提示吧...我除了朋友和同事，还是你的什么呢？从那个‘什么’的角度考虑一下，我在那里写了很多呢”

🐏“（看🐲）还是我的男朋友？站在男朋友的角度...（顿一下）呀，不会都是什么十九禁的内容吧（笑）”

🐲“（笑）谁知道呢，我不能再给你提示了”

🐏“那就是有的意思了（笑）嗯...屁股很翘？（看🐲）不是嘛，那就是胸肌漂亮？腹肌？再不然就腿很长？还是大腿很——”

🐲“（大笑，捂🐏的嘴）等一下等一下，说太多了，再说下去要消音了（松开）哇，耀燮xi的胜负欲太可怕了，为了让这一段顺利播出就算你答对吧（撕纸条）‘脱光很好看’，我写的是，一条就包含了耀燮所有身材上的优点”

🐏“（大笑）啊真是，非常狡猾的俊亨xi，都整理到一起很难猜到啊”

🐲“内（看🐏）写到身材优点时苦恼了好久，直到想到耀燮脱光的时候前面和后面都很好看...（捂嘴笑）总之就是身材很棒身体皮肤也很好，是很漂亮的胴体”

🐏“呀，不要一边说一边看我，好像我已经脱光了一样（害羞地笑）”

🐲“好吧（看镜头）虽然已经见过很多次了，但每次还是都会感叹真的很...（笑）那么成人的部分到这里就结束了，后面基本都是（比划）心灵上的内容”

🐏“（笑）从现在起要多关注我的内在才行。下一个，我想想...（思考）很自律，对自己要求严格”

🐲“嘶...（偏头）虽然没错，但是这一点在我这里是缺点（笑）作为一个生活不是很规律，需要很多放松和偷懒的人，耀燮xi不愿意陪我一起偷懒的时候会觉得有点不开心，所以是缺点。又答错了，这一条作废（看题板）...哦哦，还差一次我就赢了（笑）”

🐏“（堂皇）啊，好像真的赢不了了，怎么办啊我（捂住脸颊）”

🐲“（笑）直接认输也行，直接认输的话我就手下留情一点”

🐏“不行，不到最后我是不会死心的（思考）嗯...如果我是你，我会觉得我...啊，擅长听别人说话？（看🐲）尤其是你，因为你话真的太多了，我敢说全世界找不到第二个每次都认认真真听你诉苦的人（笑）”

🐲“（笑）我认证了，所以当然也写了（撕纸条）‘真诚的聆听者’，这一点。（握手）既然提到了这里，本来不想太真挚的，但这一点真的很感激他...再谈心中途和我对视着，有时候仅仅看到他的眼神都会被安慰到，是很重视对方的感觉。虽然也经常抱怨我抱怨太多，但下一次依然听得很认真，把我的苦恼当作自己的苦恼一样去理解然后开导我，我认为很了不起”

🐏“（笑，回握）太好了，还能保住一会腮肉（看🐲）你说的确实是我一直以来的做法，因为我觉得只是擅自凭感觉提建议的话，很可能因为共情不够给别人带来二次伤害，所以我会让自己设身处地去想，把共情尽可能调整到最好的状态再去给别人回馈，对我和对方都更舒服，我是这么想的”

🐲“真的十分细腻的梁d...（拉着交握的手碰碰🐏的脸）冲着这番发言，待会要对这里温柔一点（笑）”

🐏“（松开手）我可还没有输呢（笑，敲敲题板）我刚刚说的时候也在想，共情能力强也是优点，这个应该有吧”

🐲“不，很可惜但是没有（笑）结束了，十个里已经答错了四个，耀燮xi输给我了，哇（小幅度挥舞手臂）”

🐏“内，很可惜呢...（扁嘴，看🐲）要直接惩罚我嘛，还是等我把剩下两个猜完”

🐲“等你猜完吧，但是如果猜错要被我额外透支一点惩罚（笑）”

🐏“什么啊，还不如直接认输算了（笑）但为了艺能我姑且还是继续猜一下好了...嗯，会照顾人？”

🐲“我看看，这一条...（看看题板）也没有（笑）要被我先惩罚一下了，把脸伸过来”

🐏“啊，躲不掉了（靠近，闭眼）...轻一点喔，快结束了我不想中途补妆”

🐲“（咬一下脸蛋）...噢，好软，所以说耀燮xi的脸蛋是优点一位呢（笑）好了，来最后一条”

🐏“（揉揉脸）沾了我一脸的口水，太讨厌了（笑，看镜头）最后一个...说实话已经想不到了，所以就按俊亨君刚才的方法，说一个很笼统的答案...最大的优点是没有缺点？这种”

🐲“（笑）最后有没有答对呢，下面请耀燮xi的脸蛋公布答案...”

🐏“（靠近，紧张地闭眼）...啊快点，快一点啊真是的”

🐲“最后...（靠近，亲一下脸蛋）就算你答对了吧（笑，撕纸条）‘不完美中最完美的人’，我是这么写的（看题板）虽然放在最后，但并不是写上去凑数的，是真实的想法（看🐏）大家都知道世界上没有完美的人嘛，耀燮也一样，但他确实是我见过最好的人，所以说耀燮是不完美中最完美的”

🐏“（低头，笑）没想到还能听到这样的话...我现在有点感动呢，要谢谢俊亨才行（看🐲）忍着肉麻说了这么多，辛苦了”

🐲“是你说要忘了艺能认真夸你的，忘了嘛（笑，捏一下脸）总之耀燮xi最后的成绩是（看题板）答对了一半”

🐏“（扁嘴）连及格分都没到...俊亨xi也来公开一下答案，我倒要看看你写了些什么东西这么难搞”

🐲“（笑）好，那就来吧，我看看...第一个是（撕纸条）‘持久性好’。（看🐏）说实话我以为这个很容易的，结果没答——”

🐏“（堂皇，打一下）呀，不是说后面都是心灵上的内容了吗，怎么还是十九禁”

🐲“啊？...不是，不是那个持久性啊，在说做事情的持久性。我写这个是想说你做事情很有耐心也很坚持，拳击啊dj啊都做得很好，不是你想的那个意思（忍笑，装作委屈地皱脸）哇，打得好疼，我明明写得很好来着...”

🐏“哦哦，是我搞错了，对不起（笑，揉揉🐲的肩膀）想好好夸我的但是被理解错了，很委屈呢，这位朋友...（把脸凑过去）那我来赔罪了，不要愁眉苦脸啊俊亨xi”

🐲“接受了，即使本来就是我的分量（笑，用力捏一下脸）”

🐏“（缩回去）好了好了，来看下一条吧，梁耀燮的另一个优点是...（撕纸条）啊，‘直球选手’（笑）但其实也不是说特别直球，只是和俊亨比起来更直接一些”

🐲“这样的程度在我眼里已经是优点了（看🐏）对我总是很坦率和诚实，当然许多时候也会不自觉就说一些让人害羞的情话...说实话，很心动（笑）”

🐏“因为打得好，总是砰！地击中俊亨君的心...（看🐲，相视大笑）啊太肉麻了，真的好肉麻，自己也肉麻到了，赶紧看看下一个缓冲一下。下一个是（撕纸条）‘总在我身边’？这也算是优点嘛，太难猜了吧，这只是会做的事而已”

🐲“当然算，而且是我最觉得最好的优点（笑，指🐏）不是让你站在我的角度多考虑嘛，猜不到就说明你不懂我的心”

🐏“（摆摆手）不是的，是因为我认为这是恋人的义务所以不能算优点（看🐲）但既然是你的题板，你觉得好就好吧”

🐲“内，我说是优点就是优点（指题板）要记住了喔，这是你的优点”

🐏“（笑）阿拉索，我记住了。然后下一个...（撕纸条）‘对我有...双重标准’？（看🐲）什么啊，双重标准，听起来像是坏话”

🐲“不是的，至少在我这里不是，所以才一直告诉你要用我的角度考虑（看🐏）可能你自己不会觉得，但很多时候...就是我和别人处在对立面的时候，你都会偏向我（笑）”

🐏“（笑）我真的偏心这么明显嘛，我一直都觉得还是比较客观的？”

🐲“很明显。虽然这么说好像有点对不起朋友们...（捂嘴笑）但这种没有自知之明的偏心真的让我觉得很高兴...每次发现‘啊，耀燮这句话好像在向着我呢’，我都在心里默默给耀燮xi加分了”

🐏“（看🐲）可以理解你的高兴，但是不要再说了，朋友们也会收看的啊（笑）”

🐲“（看镜头）朋友们对不起，但是刚刚那句话还是很向着我（笑）”

🐏“呀，再说就不向着了，要打你了（笑，挥拳）...快点，最后一条了，撕下来让我看看”

🐲“内。我也要看看，忘了我写的什么（撕纸条）...哦哦，‘不常打游戏的游戏高手’。这个也是事实呢，耀燮xi很有打游戏的天分，平时很少玩但一玩起来上手就很快（看🐏）第一次约会的时候就是看他玩得太投入了，得分也很高，觉得打断他一定会挨打的，早知道是在等我主动就不干坐那么久了（笑）”

🐏“我玩得很好，不过对游戏没有太多兴趣，大多就只是随便玩玩（看🐲）所以不会挨打的，我也觉得和俊亨一起玩更有意思（笑）”

🐲“（捂嘴笑）来了，直球来了。那以后拜托多和我一起玩吧（拍拍肩膀）”

-

🐏“好的，现在安可环节也结束了（看🐲）理解你想下班的心情，但还是请发表一下ending感言”

🐲“内。啊，说实话...比刚刚的问答玩得要开心呢（笑）被耀燮xi细致又真诚地夸奖，同时也认真地说了一些...能鼓励到耀燮xi的话，我觉得是非常难得的机会”

🐏“确实如此，本来以为艺能的成分会比较多，但意外地交换了很多真心话（笑）看到这里的大家不妨也和自己的家人朋友还有恋人一起做一做这个互动，有趣的同时也真的会感受到感情在升温。至少让我升到了能和颜悦色地面对这位（看🐲）即将对我脸颊施暴的龙俊亨xi”

🐲“（笑）马甲，最后安可的安可就是耀燮xi的脸肉弹性演示（坐近）准备好了嘛，要兑现惩罚了”

🐏“内...（闭眼，皱脸）最后请制作组的老师们给我放一首《无可奈何》吧，是悲壮的战歌呢（笑）”

🐲“（笑）那音乐开始我这边也开始了...어쩔 수 없지 뭐♪（字幕：无可奈何）（哼歌，揉捏脸蛋）”

🐏“하는 수 없...지 뭐（字幕：无能为力）...（含糊地哼歌）”

🐲“（笑）이 시간도 아픔도 결국 지나가니까♪（字幕：此时的疼痛也会过去）（亲一下脸蛋）”

ending画面：

俊亨的题板：  
圆脸 √  
完美消化一切的乐器 √  
持久性好  
脱光很好看 √  
直球选手  
总在我身边  
（对我有）双重标准  
不常打游戏的游戏高手  
真诚的聆听者 √  
不完美中最完美的人 √

fin


End file.
